


Free to be whatever I choose

by welcometothebakery



Category: Blur (Band), Music RPF, Oasis (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothebakery/pseuds/welcometothebakery
Summary: Damon is frustrated by the rowdy mancunian boy who just joined his school until he has sex with him. They get to know more about each other and Damon tries to get people to see there's more to Liam then the fact that he's a troublemaker.Noel is the most wholesome bro ever (even though he pretends to be a cunt) and helps Liam feel more comfortable with his sexuality. (And writes him a song).
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Liam Gallagher, Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 15





	1. What's the story

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1996 Liam and Damon are both 17 and it's October of year 13. Also I wanted for Damon to be older then Liam but Liam's birthday is in September so we're just gonna pretend that his mam put him in school a year early cause she couldn't deal with childcare. (My mum did that in Manchester and she's about his age so it works in my opinion). Also they're both born in 1979 now ;)

Damon was enjoying his lessons a lot more before the rowdy kid from Manchester showed up. He took the same subjects as Damon: music, and art (although Liam took PE as a third and Damon took psychology). Damon couldn't understand for the life of him why someone like Liam hadn't dropped out of school already and had decided to stay and take a levels, which he was failing miserably. The other day in music Liam spent the whole lesson throwing various items from his pencil case at the other students until the teacher kicked him out.

He did however make a fantastic addition to the school football team, until he got annoyed with one of the other players and tried to stud a fight. What in the world was wrong with this boy? He usually walked to school but after school a crusty looking Ford Fiesta would pull up outside the gates. It was always blasting loud music and there were always the same two lads in the front, both far too young to be his parent.

One day mid practice after Liam had been there a week the car pulled up with only one of the two blokes. The balding guy who always sat in the drivers seat got out and walked up to the football pitch yelling through the fence. "Liam! Get your ass here it's important." He said in a mancunian accent.

"Fuck off Bonehead." Liam shouted.

"I left Noel in the flat with your Dad. He won't leave until he sees you."

Liam flushed red as the posh cunts looked at him with curiosity. Very few of them had family issues. He ignored the stares and left without a word to any of them. Just jogged off the pitch to get into the car.

...

The next day Liam came into school wearing a pair of sunglasses that fully covered his eyes. Damon watched amused as their form teacher tried desperately to get him to take them off in front of the whole class as they were not part of the uniform. "Take them off or I'll call your parents."

"Good luck with that, me Mam's in Manchester and dad got arrested last night." He laughed as if it was normal but the whole class just stared at him in shock.

"Who's your guardian then?" The teacher question still firmly bust with less anger then before.

"Me older brother Noel, but he won't give a shit about me wearing these." He laughed at the thought of Noel's reaction to a phone call about Liam breaking the uniform rules.

"Ok, Liam last time. Take off the glasses or you won't be allowed to play on the football team for the match this weekend." Liam sighed and fidgeted a bit before he took off the glasses and revealed a prominent black eye. Damon could see how everyone's eyes widened including his own. "that's better." The teacher said artificially although he looked guilty. Liam then plonked down heavily on the table at the back where he always sat. Which was unfortunately right next to Damon.

"Is your brother gay?" Graham asked from the other side of the table.

"What?" Liam asked completely confused.

"Well you always get picked up by the same two guys and one of them looks related to you and the other doesn't." He explained.

Liam started laughing. This was the first time someone at this posh fucking school had made an effort to speak to him and it was this. "That would be funny but no." Liam replied nicely for once, "they're just flat mates. Bonehead has a girlfriend and Noel sleeps around like you wouldn't believe."

"Oh." Graham replied. "Would it be weird if I asked why you moved from Manchester?"

Since no one had been this nice to him yet, Liam decided to offer him a reply, "me mam decided I shouldn't stay at my school cause some fucker hit me over the head with a hammer." He replied as if it was nothing. "Because me brother lives in a posh fuckin area she made me move in with him, said I'd get a better education. Not that I give a shit."

"That's cool, living with your brother I mean." Damon while definitely not admiring how sharp his jaw looked from the side.

"Yeah, we have great parties. Noel's a session musician so sometimes I get dragged to well cool parties with the people he's worked with." The others looked at him skeptically. "You don't believe me? We're throwing a party this tonight, it won't be as good as the celebrity ones but you guys can come."

...

Damon showed up with Alex, the only other one of his three friend who had come on time, they opened the core to the unlocked flat that was already blasting music to find a sight unlike anything the'd seen before. It was clear there was all alcahol which was normal for them but the guests were way older and there appeared to be a lot of drugs going round.

The man, who they assumed was Noel, was sporting more bruises on his face then Liam but he was in the middle of the room snorting a line like it was nothing. The two boys walked round the large reception room looking for Liam, he was eventually found him on the small balcony smoking weed. "Hey Liam" Damon greeted realising he had lost alex to the party during his search.

"You alright?" Liam asked while offering the joint. Damon took a puff and gave it back.

"Yeah, cool party. You were right." He flopped into the rusty chair squeezed next to Liam's in the small space.

"It's a celebration, dads arrest n all that." Replied Liam talking more openly then he normally would sober.

"Did he do that to you and your brother?" Damon asked curiously.

"First time he's ever hit me, but he was always a nasty cunt towards noel. I don't know why Noel had it worse this time, he was there to settle something with me. Bonehead actually called the police for us, that's never happened before but by the time they arrived he had gone crazy."

"Sorry, that must've been shit." Damon said taking then spliff from Liam as he'd stopped smoking it. 

"The worst part will be having to explain to Noel why he came." Liam reflected sadly.

"I don't think you can take the blame for something like this Liam." Damon tried to comfort.

"It's not like that," Liam huffed and looked at his feet, "I thought he was back in Ireland but he was in Manchester and he heard this rumour from his mate in the pub about me. He wanted to know if it was true. So he asked me in front of Noel if what he'd herd was true and if I was a fag."

"You don't owe him an explanation wether you are or not."

"I'm not." Liam replied quickly.

"Would it upset you if I said I am?" Damon looked wearily at the other boy.

"Not really, are you?"

"I go both ways. I lean more towards women but I've had several encounters with guys." He explained softly.

"You're very brave, being open like that." Liam admired and stared into space.

"The hammer? The one you mentioned. Was that cause of the rumour?" Damon asked.

Liam nodded then pulled Damon's hand towards him to let him feel the slight bump at the side of his head. "Didn't hurt cause I passed out."

"So that the reason you had to move, cause people thought... And they did that?"

"I fucking hate it here. But at least I'm with me big brother again. He's the best brother in the world. Shame people here aren't like me n him. I don't really fit in much."

"Well, if it helps, my friends think you're pretty cool." Damon replied kindly.

"Yeah? Your friends are weird." Liam replied but not insultingly.

Just then they heard the balcony door open and Noel stepped out. "Who the fuck are you?" He asked Damon clearly off his tits.

"I'm Damon." He replied looking at Liam for help.

"Good to see our kids made some friends." He smirked. "Liam, he's pretty, you should shag him." And with that Noel staggered back inside. Damon turned to see Liam had gone bright red.

"I think he got the wrong idea when he heard what dad said." Liam tried to joke off but Damon was looking at him curiously.

"You sure about that?" He dared looking at Liam's lips.

Liam looked up at him from under his thick eyelashes, "no harm in a little experimenting to make sure?" He asked nervously

Damon smirked as Liam grabbed his arm and pulled him through the crowded flat to a small box room and locked the door behind them. He then stood right up against Damon looking slightly up into his eyes and waited for him to make a move. Damon pressed Liam against the door so that their bodies were flush against each other and kissed him. The kisses started slow but then Damon deepened the kiss and started sucking Liam's tongue.

Liam felt Damon grinding against his thigh and moaned. He stuck his hands up Damon's shirt and grabbed at the are skin on his back. "Bed?"asked Damon and Liam let out a soft moan and nodded. He felt Damon turn him round a dust him onto the bed so that he was on his back when Damon climbed on top. The kissed and grinder for a while before Damon asked, "so what d you wanna do?"

"I've never had a dick in me ass before" Liam replied boldly smiling up at Damon. Damon giggled and reached for the tub of lotion on Liam's bedside table. He lubed p his fingers and prepared Liam as quickly as he could. Liam was making the most outrageous sounds and he was so eager to be inside him. "There's condoms in the drawer" Liam said when Damon pulled his fingers out.

"Ready?"Damon asked. Liam nodded so Damon spread Liam's legs and guided his cock to his entrance. The moan that Liam made when Damon penetrated him was breathtaking. "You're so tight." Damon grunted as he thrust his hips in further.

"Fuck me hard." Liam said in a breathy voice and he almost yelped when Damon's cock began to pound his prostate. "Feels so good."

Damon began to fuck him harder bringing one hand to his face and kissing he while he railed his ass. "So good for me," Damon gasped into Liam's lips, "I'm gonna fuck you so good." He felt Liam's nails claw down his back as he increased the pace of his trusts.

"Please, make me cum." Whined Liam as Damon repeatedly hammered his prostate. Damon started wanking Liam off until he came all over himself moaning. Damon fucked him through it then felt his orgasm running through him as he came in Liam's ass. He pulled out and tied the condom, throwing it in the vague direction of Liam's bin. He then slid his arm around a very sleepy looking Liam and began to spoon him.


	2. Footy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk anything about Damon's parents I kinda forgot, also pretend they're in London not Essex (but like a nice suburby bit)

Liam was shocked into consciousness and jumped from the single bed in his room instantly. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

"What?" The sleepy voice from his bed grumbled. 

"The match!" Liam started dressing frantically. "It's in half an hour!"

"Fuck!" Damon soon followed him out the bed, "have you got spare kit?"

Liam handed Damon some underwear as he scrambled through his overstuffed draws. Once the pair were dressed Liam told Damon to make them toast while he woke up bonehead. Damon watched Liam disappear into one of the rooms and returning with a very disheveled looking bonehead and some woman Damon assumed was his girlfriend.

Liam then went into one of the other rooms, he was gone a while and eventually emerged with his brother who looked like heed been hit by a bad. The excessive bruising on his face wasn't helped by Noel's major hungover look. "I didn't realise you'd actually sleep with him Liam." Noel commented and the room went silent.

Before Damon knew it he was in the car eating breakfast in the backseat with Liam, his brother and bonehead in the front breaking the speed limit to get to the school. "Can you guys top the car just a sec, I live right there I'm just gonna run in and get my boots and shin pads." And with that Damon was out the car.

"I hope you know Liam, I really don't care who you sleep with." Noel said sincerely, "just don't go telling the people that do care alright?"

"I'm not a fag Noel." Liam mumbled under his breath. He didn't know why, they all clearly knew he was lying.

"You know what mam said to me when she told me you were visiting?" Noel continued ignoring Liam's stupid comment, "she told me whatever happens with who her son turns out to be, she doesn't care as long as he still talks to her like the wonderful Liam she raised. None I know that's bullshit cause you're too much of a cunt to be wonderful, but the point is that she told me that she loves you no matter where you stick your prick."

Liam couldn't reply cause Damon appeared back in the car and they had very little time to make it to the football match against their rival school.

...

"The fuck've you two been?" The coach asked as the two boys ran onto the pitch very late. 

"Long story" Damon replied before jumping straight into the warm up with the rest of the team Liam was more hesitant. Now he had made it all his thoughts had caught up to him. Not only did his ass hurt like a bitch but he also didn't want the others to question why he'd shown up late with Albarn. 

"Gallagher!" The coach shouted, "get a move on."

When the game started Liam's stress dissipated. He was much more focused on the game. He was a fantastic striker, after all he did enjoy being the frontman. Things were going so well, that was until some nut on the other team used his leg to sweep Liam's legs from underneath him to steal the ball and the ref did nothing. Liam easy fuming. He couldn't even process his actions before he found himself trying to throw an punch at the other player.

"Liam stop!" He felt someone grab his arm just as he was about to throw a powerful right hook.

"But Damon he-"

"I know, but then you'll get sent of for nothing and we need you." 

Damon let go and Liam took a calming breath before returning to a space of mind where he could play properly. And he did, he played really well and scored two goals in the first half. At half time he went over to the side of the pitch to talk to his brother.

"Told you I got good at football after you left." Liam smirked and Noel laughed. 

"You're still a cunt, but you've got skills." Noel replied proudly. One of the Laura Ashley type mums gave Noel a dirty look for his language, but then turned to Liam and smiled.

"Are you the new player? I thought I didn't recognise you." She said almost in a condescending manner.

"What's it to you."

"I've heard you're nothing but trouble." She frowned at him.

"Don't you dare talk down to my brother you cunt, only I'm allowed to do that." Noel replied patting Liam on the shoulder and sent him off back to the team.

"Well you two look like trouble all beaten up like you are," she gestured to Noel's double black eye which he'd forgotten about until now, "not to mention that creepy bloke you hang out with." She gestured to bonehead who was stood quietly a few meters away minding his own business.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, dissing my family and my flat mate like that?"

"I just don't want my son to get swayed by bad influences like your brother."

"Oh don't worry, I don't think my brother has any incentive to hang out with anyone raise by you." Noel then turned and stood next to bonehead so he didn't have to put up with that bitch.

The game resumed and Liam's team won much to their excitement, Liam felt so giddy as a couple of his teammates patted him on the back and applauded him for a good game. "Hey Liam?" 

"Yeah Damon?" Liam turned to see him and two of his friends, "after matches we normally go to my house and drink beer, wanna come along?"

"Why not, I'm just gonna tell me brother."

Liam returned all giddy and exited and began to walk the short distance to Damon's house. "Hey how come that Dave bloke you guys hang out with isn't here?" Liam asked curiously.

"Hes too asthmatic to play football." Alex replied.

...

Damon stepped back as the other two were greeting his mum at the door to whisper to Liam, "my parents don't know about anything like last night, I slept on your floor last night ok?" Liam was more then willing to agree and nodded.

"Aww Damon, nice to see you after last night, who's this?"

"This is Liam, I crashed at his yesterday after the party." Damon replied and Liam flashed a charming smile.

"It's nice too meet you Liam, are you new to town."

"Yeah, I just moved in with me brother, I had to leave Manchester." He replied.

"Oh. Well, I'll leave you boys be." She smiled and disappeared as Damon lead them through the huge house and into the garden where there was an old garage converted into a man cave of sorts.  
  
Liam was made uncomfortable by the size of Damon's house but he pretended like this kind of thing was normal to him and joined in the game of pool that Alex had started. It felt nice to be included even if they were a bunch of weird nerds from his music class.

...

Later in day Liam found himself relaxing back on the worn leather sofa with another beer, Damon by his side watching the other two get super serious over the game of pool.

"Are we gonna talk about it?" Damon asked quietly.

"About what?" Liam pretended to me clueless.

"I enjoyed it, you enjoyed it. And your brother seemed pretty cool with it if that's what you're worried about." Damon prodded.

"My brother got beaten up by my own dad cause of it." Liam whispered. He knew Damon already knew this but it was still hard to think about.

"Your dads in jail."

"They'll let him out." Liam took a big swig from his beer and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"He doesn't need to know." Damon replied looking at Liam's lips. Liam felt a shiver down his spine as Damon looked at him like that, "what do you say we do it again sometime?"

"I wouldn't mind." Liam faked nonchalance but really he wanted Damon so badly that it hurt.

"Cool, stay the night? My mum will think you're just a mate crashing."

"Yeah, I could do that." Liam smiled and looked into Damon's eyes. "That'd be well cool."


	3. Cigarettes and kebabs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a generally nice chapter of Liam and Damon being able to build their relationship by themselfs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I deleted this I nearly cried... But I didn't so please enjoy. Also there will be drama coming but for now enjoy the wholesomeness.

Alex and graham both left, Liam notice that as graham left he looked at him then whispered something to Damon who nodded. Liam decided not to say anything, graham was smart and had definitely caught on. 

"Let's go back into the house. Do you fancy picking up some kebabs for dinner?"

"Yeah sure." Liam replied awkwardly.

Damon leant in and kissed him, "don't worry, we're gonna have fun later." Liam relaxed a little and followed Damon into the house.

"Mum, Liam's gonna crash here if that's alright. Also were gonna grab some kebabs from down the road you guys want anything?" Damon asked as they passed through the kitchen.

"Now we're alright, you boys go ahead. Well try not to disturb you." Hazel replied.

Liam notices that as they left the house together, even though they were just getting kebabs, it felt rather like a date. He thought that this would scare him but in all honesty he didn't really mind. He knew little about Damon but he liked his company.

"What's it like living with your brother?" Damon asked curiously. He wanted to get to know more about the guy he was starting to catch feelings for.

"I dunno, I mean it's better them living with mam, don't get me wrong I miss her, but me n Noel just click a lot better. We argue way to much but we never really hold a grudge and he's always been there for me. He is a cunt but he's my favourite cunt."

"Must be nice to have a sibling like that, my sister and I don't have so much in common."

"Yeah well I know what you mean, Paul is the oldest and also the biggest cunt. I don't get on with him that well.

"There's another?" Damon joked and Liam laughed. "You're the prettiest though."

Liam blushed but tried to joke it off, "I'm also the tallest." 

They continued walking until they bumped into none other then Noel. "Hey Liam, I was wondering where you'd gone."

"Hi noel, I'm gonna crash at Damon's tonight." Noel raised an eyebrow and smirked knowingly. "You better not tell mam." He added.

"Tell her what?" He winked and walked past.

"You're right he is a cunt, but one of the good ones." Damon joked as they walked past.

"The bastard knows there's no point in me denying it. Such a twat, keeps telling me to admit I'm bent."

"Did you just admit it to me?" Damon asked half joking but half endearingly.

"Maybe." Liam mumbled looking at his feet, "you can't tell a soul, not even your super nice fuckin nerd friends alright?"

"These lips are sealed." Damon replied mimicking zipping up his mouth.

They arrived at the little kebab shop creatively named 'best kebab' as if that wasn't the name of every kebab joint in the country and ordered, they then stood out side to have a smoke while the food was prepared.

"You're a different person at school." Damon commented to Liam.

"Nah, still the same Liam, it's just I like to be the centre of attention and all that. At school I gotta try for it, but you actually seem to be interested in what I'm saying, d'you know what I mean?"

"Sort of." Damon replied, "I'm still annoyed you through a pencil at my head in music the other day, it kinda hurt."

"God your soft." Liam joked and Damon laughed along, "sorry, I was really pissed off that day cause Noel had nicked me copy of the white album n we'd had this big fight."

"You two must really like the Beatles huh?"

"John Lennon was my sexual awakening," Liam replied. Damon smiled at the joke and how much Liam had opened up to him.

Just then they heard the man shout from inside the shop, so they stubbed out their cigarettes and picked up the food to walk back to Damon's. 

...

The two boys sat on Damon's bed in his big room eating their kebabs out out those styrofoam boxes. "You know, your bedrooms fucking massive." Liam commented.

"Yeah I'm quite lucky," Damon didn't really know how else to respond. "It makes for great sex."

"Don't tempt me, I've got a lot of kebab left to eat." Liam joked back.

"Don't worry darlin, we've still got all night" Damon winked.

Just then the door to Damon's room burst open, "Damon!" His little 14 year old sister interrupted.

"What do you want?"

"Who's that?" She asked suddenly noticing Liam.

"Liam, now tell me what you want or fuck off." He replied in the way that big brothers do.

"I've lost the ukulele, you haven't seen it have you?"

"No, go away Jess." Damon sighed and she left. "I will never understand you and Noel."

"It's simple really, Noel and I used to share a room. When Noel got battered by dad, I'd always crawl into his bed and hug him till he could actually get too sleep, poor lad. That's what we got with each other that we never had with Paul." Liam mused.

"You know, you're a much nicer bloke then you pretend to be." Damon complimented.

"I'm only nice to you cause you're good in bed." Liam joked, in truth he was starting to feel something for Damon.

"Well at least I'm getting something right in life."

"I like to think I'm a decent bloke, I just get riled up to easy. That's why I'm always fighting people. Especially Noel, but to be fair he's a cunt." Liam said.

"All the kids at school think you're a cunt. At least my friends have eyes and can see your not...most the time." Damon joked back.

"Well to be fair, they're all a bunch of posh twats. They don't know anything about me or how I grew up. They all live in places like this and think it's the only acceptable lifestyle. You aren't one of them stuck up pricks."

Damon flashed a heartwarming smile at Liam. It felt so nice to be considered special from his piers by someone he cared about. He leaned forward and kissed Liam on the lips. Liam sank into it but pulled away after a few moments, "hold your horses, I haven't finished me tea" Liam laughed.

"Ok, but I hope you know you're pudding" Damon flirted.

After what felt like forever, the boys finished their tea and as Liam was returning from depositing the rubbishy in the bin under the desk he felt Damon jump him from behind.

There was a hand that snaked around his waist an cupped his hardening cock through his tracksuit. Liam moaned and turned around back against the wall allowing Damon to fall to his knees and let Damon take him in his mouth. "Nguh fuck me that feels good." Liam moaned as Damon sucked on him.

Damon loved the moans that Liam was making in between heavy breaths. Every time he took Liam deep in his throat and sucked him hard while pulling off so his mouth was only over his head Liam would literally whine. "I'm gonna cum." He groaned hoarsely, but Damon didn't pull off, instead he took Liam deep in his mouth and swallowed all of the cum that shot down his throat.

"Damon that was so hot." Liam stuttered out trying to regain composure. "Why don't we go to bed, take care of that?" He gestured to Damon's prominent erection through his tracksuit. 

"How would you like us to take care of it?" Damon asked pulling off his top and climbing on to the bed.

"Well you can have my mouth or my ass, I don't care as long as I get fucked." Liam replied taking his own clothes off as well.

"God, I'm gonna take your ass again." Damon growled pouncing on a fully naked Liam and giving him a long drawn out kiss. He then reached into the draw beside his bed and pulled out a condom and some lube while Liam rolled onto his arms and knees.

Liam felt the first digit penetrate him and he whined, "can you go slow, I'm a bit sore from last night." 

"Anything for you darling." Damon replied kissing his neck. Liam curled his fingers desperately into the sheets. Damon added a second finger to Liam's ass. "How's that feelin?"

"Ahh, Damon just slow down a touch." Liam moaned and leaned his head back onto Damon shoulder. "I was drunk and high yesterday, today I'm stone cold sober and I can tell you this fuckin hurts."

"If you want I can sto-"

"No please, don't stop. Just go slowly." Damon nodded and took his time working in the second finger. "Ahh fuck, that feels good." Liam almost growled as Damon started to massage his prostate. Soon enough Damon eased in a third finger. He took his time and used a lot of lube until Liam was finally lose enough. "I think I'm good to go." Liam announced excitedly.

Damon rolled on the condom and covered himself in lots of lube. He then began to push into Liam. The thorough prep allowed him to slide right in to the hilt easily. "Oh fuck." Damon grunted in pleasure.

"Come on, fuck me." Liam urged arching his back and tilting his ass higher. "Fuck me hard."

Damon pulled out and slammed back hard. He began to fuck Liam with long hard thrusts. "How's that darlin?" He asked. Liam's reply was a muffled moan into the pillow, Damon pulled his hair so Liam's head was of the pillow, "you like that?"

"Faster." Liam whined at the slow deep thrusts so Damon quickened the pace. Liam wanted to scream as Damon repeatedly hammered his prostate, "ah fuck, right there" 

Liam gasped when Damon pulled out and pouted over his shoulder, "turn round, I wanna see you." Damon supplied and Liam did as he was told. Damon lined up and trust into him quickly. Liam almost had to bend in half to accommodate the position but he didn't mind. "You're gorgeous you know." Damon commented as he stretched Liam open on his big cock, "you look so good wrapped around me like that."

"Yeah well, you...fuck there!" Liam tried to come back with a compliment but Damon found the perfect angle and Liam was in ecstasy. He felt so full with Damon's inside him. "I'm gonna cum." He wailed franticly a and began to wank himself off. He came not long after.

The sight of Liam shooting his load all over himself set Damon off and he came into Liam with a stuttered thrust before collapsing on the other boy. The two f them lay their catching their breath until Liam spoke up, "are you gonna pull out or what?" Damon giggled and slid out. He removed the condom and threw it in the bin before returning to pull Liam up, "come on, we're gonna take a shower."

...

Liam wondered how nice it would be to have an ensuite with its own shower for himself. It was certainly nice to just stand Unser the warm water and leisurely make out with Damon. They took turns to wash each other and Damon looked like he was having an orgasm when Liam massaged shampoo into his scalp "that feel nice does it?"

"Oh yeah." Damon giggled leaning into it more. Liam had never had such a sensual experience before. In the bast he had dated girls but there was never much keeping him this wrapped up, he'd never been with a guy before except for a few cheeky blow jobs. Being with Damon just seemed to fit.

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

"We are gonna keep doing this right?" Liam asked nervously.

"Well I like being with you, so if you like being with me then it only makes sense." Damon kissed Liam's nose and pulled him into an embrace. "I don't really have eyes for anyone else anyway."

"Good cause I don't think you and anyone one else would be capable of such fit sex."

"You're right. Our sex has been great so far." Damon smiled and loosened his grip on Liam, "are we dating?"

"Yeah, I think this counts...but we're not gonna tell anyone right?" Liam smiled but something about his face was serious and worried.

"God no. Except maybe your brother? He seem cool with it."

"Maybe." Liam seemed to ponder this thought.

"My friends also know I like guys and they're cool with it, but they don't have to know if you're uncomfortable." Damon added.

"Also maybe."

"Wanna get out?" Damon began to grab the only towel offering it to Liam first. It was a lot fluffier then the ones he was used too and he dried of quickly before handling it to Damon.

After their previous Late night and busy day the boys just settled into bed to sleep Damon lay on his back and Liam lay on his front with his head on Damon's shoulder and his arm over thrown over him. It didn't take long for them to be sound asleep. 


	4. Cute boyfriends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Liam are cute but Noel has bad news and people are finding out about the relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna write a plot about how Liam has adhd, because I have it and I think he has it and one time in an interview he said he thought he had it so... I'm gonna start to write him as an adhd character after my own experience, I know my knowledge isn't what it's like for everyone but it's the best I can manage to to accurately.

Damon woke to the sound of very subtle snoring and tried to escape the limbs he was entangled in to go take a piss. He managed to slip away to grasp pants and go use the loo but had to finish up quick when he heard voices in his room. He opened the door to see Liam looking magically alert and his sister in the doorway asking questions, "is Damon gay?" She asked Liam as if he wasn't Damon's 'friend' lying naked under the covers.

"Jess!" Damon huffed, "we talked about this, just cause my friends are good looking doesn't mean you can perv at them when they sleep over. Get out, I'll explain when I've got more clothes on."

"I hate to shatter your sisters heart but, she's no where near as handsome as you." Liam joked as the door shut.

"I'm so sorry about that, what did she say to you while I was in the loo?"

"She opened the door shouting something about breakfast. I nearly jumped out of my skin. But then she noticed me all naked in your bed, luckily the duvet was covering my dignity, and asked me why I was naked in your bed then she asked about my black eye then she asked if you was gay."

"We're gonna have to tell her otherwise she'll blab to my parents." Damon muttered angrily and Liam looked at him worriedly. "Are you gonna be okay with that?"

"You can tell her, the first person that gets to hear anything from me is our kid." Liam replied in a carefully practiced fake nonchalant voice.

"I'll be back in just a sec, feel free to borrow clothes." Damon said as he disappeared to go talk to his sister. 

Liam prodded trough the draws until he found some pants then he grabbed a pair of trackies and a pale blue Fred Perry polo. Wasn't his usual choice but Liam thought he pulled it off well.

"Situation sorted." Damon sighed as he cam back in the room, "oooo, don't you look a sight all dressed up in my clothes." Damon stepped forward and slid his arms around Liam's waist kissing him on the lips. "Give me a sec, I've got to put some clothes on then we can get breakfast." Liam stood there smiling goofily from the kiss while watching Damon find a pair of dark wash jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a v-neck jumper to put on.

...

The two boys rushed down stairs, hungry from doing all that late night activity. They eventually found themselves at the table eating cereal. Liam, as per usual, had a large bowl of rice crispies but Damon had settled for corn flakes. "My brothers band is playing to night down the pub, you should bring friends, it's gonna be mega." Liam spoke between mouthfuls.

"That sounds cool, I'll try and get my mates to come along." Damon smiles, "what are they gonna play?"

"Mostly Noel's songs, he's proper good. Sometimes they do Beatles covers and if we've been getting along he lets me do some of the singing." Liam explained excitedly.

"I didn't know you could sing." Damon said excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm proper good me." Liam replied.

"I'm looking forward to that now, what time should I show up?" 

"Seven, that's when the set starts. It always starts earlier on Sunday's so it's less fun." Liam moaned.

Just then Damon's mum walked into the kitchen, "how're you boys doing?" She asked looking at Liam with kind eyes.

"Very well thanks." Liam replied politely.

"We're all good here mum." 

"Fab, I'll just leave you bout to it then." She smiled and rummaged around the kitchen minding her own business. The two boys decided to strike up a rather pg conversation about football in her presence. Just then the phone rang and Damon's mum went to answer it. "Hazel Albarn speaking,"

"Liam, it's your brother." She held the phone out to Liam who had a phenomenally confused look on his face.

"Noel, how did you get this number, what the hell?"

"It's on the fucking class list isn't it, anyway shut up. This is important." Noel replied sternly. "Dad was released from jail last nigh until his trial cause they don't have enough room for him. I'm not gonna be home till 3:00, so don't answer the door without being careful okay?"

"I don't understand. How could they let him out, you saw how he was when they took him away." Liam sounded very distressed.

"I don't get it either, but it's out of our hands. Just stay safe alright Liam."

"Okay, you too Noel." Liam put the phone down and huffed into his seat. He sat there picking at his thumbs waiting for the awkward silence to engulf him. 

"What that about your dad?" Damon asked gently.

"They've let him out." Liam responded sounding hurt. "He's gonna come after me, and Noel." 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Damon asked gently.

Liam shook his head and sniffed. He was trying his absolute best not to cry but he just felt so overwhelmed. Damon saw what Liam's upset and moved to the chair next to him so Liam could cry on his shoulder.

It was a few moments later when Liam saw a mug of tea being placed before him, "here you go sweetheart. I don't know about what's going on, but if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know."

"Thank you." Liam croaked between tears and tried to force a smile. The constant soothing from Damon's presence helped. "Actually, would it be possible if I could stay here till my brothers gets home, I don't think it's safe for me to be going home alone."

"That's absolutely fine dear." Hazel replied before heading into the other room.

Damon kissed Liam's head and held him a little tighter. "I'll be here for you alright." He reassured. "Why don't we go watch a film, I've got some art homework to do but I can do it I front of the telly."

Liam nodded wiping his nose on Damon's jumper. "What films have you got?"

Damon showed Liam into the living room and opened the cupboard under the telly table. Liam's face, although blotchy, lit up at the selection. He picked up one of the videos and wiggled it at Damon.

"Ghostbusters? Really?" Damon laughed, but still took the video from Liam and put it in the machine watching it rewind.

"It's a pick me up." Liam replied plopping onto the sofa next to Damon.

"I've got to do my art homework now, and I'm doing a project on portraits, do you mind if I draw you while you watch the film?" Damon asked.

"I've always wanted to be drawn me." Replied Liam excitedly. He watched as Damon scuttled into another room as the library scene from the film began to play.

Damon returned with some paper, a book to lean on and some fancy looking pencil, "you know, you have a very good side profile." He commented as he began to put pencil to paper.

"Yeah, I'm fuckin sexy me. You better like what you see." Liam replied dead serious. Damon smiled, the cockiness lightening the mood.

"Liam for fucks sake would you just hold still." Damon said after a while but there was no bite behind it.

"I can't when I'm all stressing over dad and that." Liam replied rolling his neck.

...

In the kitchen Damon's mum at down with his dad, "honey I think Damon's gay." She said to him curiously, "I don't know what you've seen but he and that new Liam kid have become awfully close very quickly."

"What Liam kid?" Damon's dad, Keith, replied.

"He's been in the house since yesterday morning, you know the skinny kid with dark hair, a mancunian accent and a black eye?"

"No, I haven't seen him, he still here?" Keith was now the more curious parent. 

"In the living room. Be gentle he's staying here to hide from trouble at home." Keith nodded and poked his head around the door. 

The boys hadn't noticed him enter so he watched them for a little bit. Damon was starting intensely while drawing Liam's side profile. Liam was watching ghostbusters but occasionally he had glanced up to Damon a couple times excitedly. "Hello guys, everything alright?" He asked politely.

"Yeah, thanks." Replied Liam with a smile.

"All good here dad." Damon replied.

Keith closed the door behind him and returned to his wife. "I think you're right." He smiled. "Good on him though, Liam's a good looking boy." He added.

"Yeah, I hope if we're right Damon will tell us." She reflected.

...

  
Meanwhile, "why're your parents being so nice to me?" Liam asked.

"Well you've been polite." Damon shrugged then jokes, "for once anyway."

"I'm polite, just only to people who are nice to me." Liam replied half jokingly and half defensively.

"Yeah well, they're not exactly gonna turn down a charming young man like you in need of hospitality."

"Yeah, that's pretty good of them though." Liam then wriggled awkwardly and zoned back into the scene where the ghostbusters obliterate a fancy hotel room. Damon smiled and started to shade the darker areas of his lips. "Why you looking at me so hungrily?" Liam smirked eyes still fixed on the telly.

"How can you tell your not even looking?"

"I can feel it, you want another shag or something?" Liam asked biting his lip mockingly.

"Yeah, of corse, but I've gotta finish my homework and I was planning on having lunch after this. But maybe after lunch..."

"Wouldn't that be nice." Liam smirked.

...

Liam had been on edge ever since the word sex spilled out the conversation and after lunch the boys almost ran up to Damon's room. They were just begging to make out when the doorbell rang. They ignored it and kept making out until there was knocking on Damon door and the two of them left apart, "what is it?"

"Liam's brother is here." Came Keith's voice.

Liam opened the door and hurried down stairs worriedly. "Noel what is it?" He asked sounding panicked. Noel looked as if he had been crying, which Liam had witnessed very few times in his life. 

"It's mam, dad took the train there last night, he's been arrested but she's in hospital." Noel replied, it was the most unsettled Liam had seen him for years. Liam felt Damon's hand squeeze his shoulder from behind.

"Fucking hell, I'm gonna kill the bastard." Liam grumbled angrily, "is she alright?"

"Just a concussion but they're keeping her in to make sure it's not serious, I'm gonna go up and visit but you've got school tomorrow and I can't take you out of it. I would if I could. I'm sorry. Bonehead's offered to take care of you while I'm away."

"Can I tell you something before you go?" Liam asked gesturing that they move away from the doorway and possible earshot of the Albarn family.

Noel nodded and walked with him to the front of the drive, "you ok?"

"I'm fine, erm I just wanted to say, you were right." Liam sighed and looked at his feet trying to think of how to say the next thing.

"Right about what, you being gay?" Noel asked gently and Liam nodded. Noel pulled his baby brother into a bone crushing hug. "You know Liam, I hate a lot of things about you and I hope you know this is not one of them."

"Thanks noel." Liam smiled pulling out of his shorter brothers grip. "Could you not tell mam though, not yet."

"I won't. Look I've got to be off, my train is in a bit but I'll sent mam your love alright?"

"Yeah Noel. Love you." Liam smiled.

"You too Liam." And with that Noel took of in the direction of the train station.

Liam walked back into the house in a muddle of emotions and fell into Damon's comforting hug. It was odd, he felt so much anger towards his dad and upset about his mam but at the same time he was flooded with relief from coming out to Noel and his acceptance.

"You told you're brother didn't you?" Asked Damon proudly.

Liam smiled shyly and looked up at Damon nodding. "We was well nice about it."

Damon mum stepped into the hallway just then and the boys pulled apart very unsubtly, "I'm so sorry to intrude Liam but I heard what happened from the kitchen and I just wanted to say, if you need anything...I mean anything our door is always open." She smiled, "also if you two are seeing each other that's fine by me." She added cheekily before leaving. Liam blushed the absolute brightest of reds and looked at Damon nervously.

"Well I guess my mum know now." Damon added awkwardly.

"I guess she does. Tank you so much for being here and all that but I think I need some Liam time right now, so I'm gonna go home, also you might've guessed the concert is off so I'll see you at school." Liam replied. He looked guilty that he wanted to leave Damon alone.

"That's okay, take all the time you need. I'll be here when you need me." Damon said sweetly giving Liam a peck and sending him on his way.


	5. Cupboard shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam finds another supportive figure in his life. He and Damon have sex in a storage cupboard... Not much else :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr Patts is based off a figure in my life, I just needed a person like him to be able to believe in Liam (cause my plot will get there eventually). Also you might have noticed that Liam gives me major bottom/sub vibes. The relationship will follow that path but nothing very kinky cause they're still young.23

Damon was just eating breakfast when he heard a knock at the door. He went to answer it, "hey Liam. How's it going?"

"Fuckin shite." Liam grumbled but changed his tone lighter, "I thought I'd stop by cause your house is on the way for me."

"That's great," Damon smiled, "lemme grab my stuff and I'll walk with you." Damon ran back inside to pick up his unfinished slice of toast and his rucksack. "Let's go."

"I got a call from Noel last night, they're gonna let mam go home today. All her tests are clear an all that."

"That's a relief." Damon commented politely although he sensed Liam didn't want to talk more on it so he changed the subject. "What else you do yesterday?"

"I was in a proper mood when I got home so I pissed off boneheads girlfriend till she left then I drank and listened to the Beatles." Liam answered. "I always listen to the Beatles to solve me problems."

"Do you really think John is better looking then Paul?"

"Yeh, he's the fuckin love of my life that man." Liam stated adamantly.

Damon laughed but then turned more serious, "umm so...my parents talked to me after you left. And they know about us and I didn't deny it." Damon said awkwardly.

"Fuck Damon, I thought I told you to keep it quiet!" Liam stressed.

"Well they figured it out and asked me straight up, I couldn't exactly say no!" Damon defended.

"What if they go round telling people." Liam was worried. He didn't fancy another hammer to the head. 

"There's no chance of that. Trust me, they know their views are different to a lot of people and they know it's okay, but they won't tell anyone cause they know what people will say." Damon tried to comfort but Liam looked unsure. "They promised me they wouldn't utter a word without permission."

"We don't have to tell your fucking cult of weird fucking friends yet do we?"

"I haven't told them anything but graham figured it ou-"

"OH Great! The whole of London might as well fucking know." Liam grumbled.

"Hey, it's not my doing, he figured it out himself, he told me on Saturday."

"Ugh, fuck. Let's just not tell the other alright?" 

"Fine by me." Damon agreed then perked up for a moment, "hey don't we both have a free before lunch?" 

"I've got a free whenever I want, I just don't show up to shit." Liam replied.

"There's an instrument storage cupboard in the music block that can be locked from the inside, no one goes there cause they think the music department is too nerdy, but let's say two students wanted to make use of a lockable room in the most soundproofed department of the school..."

"I see what you're doing. Fucking genius that." Liam smirked.

"I'm free by 11:30 if you wanna meet me there... Wait, we've got music before, let's just hang a round for a while after music, sound good?"

"Fuckin yeah it does." Liam agreed. 

The two boys switched to a more neutral topic of conversation as they approached the school and started to see other students but both of the, were very excited for their alone time.

...

  
During registration Liam was pulled out to talk to his form tutor, Mr Patts. "I know you don't want to be here talking to me Liam." He said gesturing for Liam to take a seat in the office, "but it's my duty of care to make sure you're settling in okay."

"This place is fuckin shite except for the football." Liam commented.

"Yeah, well I heard you played well on Saturday." Liam was shocked by how nice this teacher was being to him, Liam had only ever been an annoying twat to him. "And how's your life at home?"

"Fuckin mega, me brother's gaff is great. But he's gone back home to see mam in hospital for a bit. He'll be home in a couple days. I miss Mam but I don't think she'd tolerate my shit as much as Noel does. Anyway dads jail properly till his trial now so I don't got to worry bout that cunt." Liam was never one to hide his background, he didn't care if Mr Patts knew.

"Noel sounds like a cool brother to have."

Liam snorted, "depends."

"So are you living alone while Noel's away?" The teacher asked concerned.

"Nah mate, I've got bonehead to keep me company, he's me brothers flat mate. Also Damon's parents found out about me mam getting hurt by dad yesterday so they offered to let me stay if I wanted."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hadn't realised your dad... I thought you moved in with your brother cause your mother couldn't look after you. I had assumed she was already sick. I do hope she's ok." The teacher looked at Liam sympathetically.

"Noel says she's fine. Dads always been a right fuckin twat to be honest."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, if your mother is well, how come you moved here?"

"Well I got hit in the head with a hammer," Liam explained watching the teacher stare at him shocked, "it's cause some kid who didn't like me made up a rumour that I was a fag. My mam made me move cause it was dangerous up there with people thinking shit like that."

"You're not gay are you Liam?" Mr Patts asked gently.

"What's it matter if I am." Liam complained before realising he'd basically outed himself and darted out the room. He heard mr Patts calling his name but he was out the building in a flash pulling out his crumpled packet of fags and his mcfc lighter Noel got him for Christmas one year.

...

Damon was happily chatting with his mates about the new girl in the other class who was apparently 'so hot' and had 'fucking massive tits' when mr Patts walked in looking stressed "Damon?"

"What is it?" He replied thinking he was in trouble.

"You're friends with Liam right?"

"Yeah, pretty good friends why?" Damon asked wondering what Liam had told the man.

"I think I've said something that's really got to him, he's outside having a smoke. I need someone to make sure he's alright, also if you can tell him I'm not here to judge him." Damon almost leapt out of his seat and walked as slowly as he could manage so his classmates didn't look at him weird.

"Hey Liam." He said stepped outside to the covered area next to the sports hall. "You ok?"

"I've just been a fuckin twat." Liam was fidgety and looked at Damon nervously.

"I don't know what you guys talked about but mr Patts said something about non judging you. He sent me to see if you're okay." Damon explained softly.

"I only fuckin outed myself to him." Liam laughed at his own stupidity.

"Well I can tell you one thing for sure, he don't care. He's the kinda person who fights for gay rights even though he's straight. But I suppose you wouldn't know that yet." Damon reflected apologetically.

"Fucking bullshit really?" Liam asked seemingly relieved.

"Really." Damon replied, "you wanna maybe come back inside now, I'm late for lessons, so are you." He gave Liam a quick hug and clapped Liam's back in an aggressively bro like manner in case anyone was looking, "let's go."

...

By the time their music lesson had rolled around Liam was behaving like a puppy. He was very excited to have to alone time with Damon. The teacher was blabbering on about some irrelevant piece of 18th century music that they had to know for some reason. Liam really would rather not have known. He stared at the sheet in front of him trying to decipher what little her knew about written music. He watched around as everyone else seemed to be able to understand and write notes.

"Is there a problem Liam?" His teacher asked in a passive aggressive tone after he wouldn't stop aggressively fidgeting under the stress and excitement of his situation.

"Me? No problems here." He lied letting his eyes fall to the clock once again.

"Well I suggest you keep it that way," she replied sternly, "parents evening is coming up soon. You don't want me to tell you parents how disruptive you've been in my classroom."

Liam struggled not to burst out laughing at the thought of Noel trying to take this woman seriously on a parents evening. "No" he replied falsely.

The last ten minutes of the lesson dripped by so slowly Liam thought he was gonna pass away. Eventually him and Damon were able to sneak out to the room Damon talked about.

It was small and dark with no windows. There was a pungent smell of dust and several shelving units Hal full of all instruments that were almost all broken. Damon excitedly pushed Liam up against the one wall without a shelf and crowded up in his space biting his lip provocatively. Liam pulled him closer by the ass and reached up to kiss him.

Damon let Liam take control as he flipped them round so his back was against the wall and watched Liam sink to his knees. Liam wasted no time pulling down Damon's trousers and pants before putting his lips around his big cock.

"Fuck Liam!" Damon tried to stay quiet as the younger boy swallowed down his length enthusiastically. Liam looked so fit on his knees with his mouth so full.

"I want you to fuck my mouth." He asked saliva dribbling from hid lips. He looked desperate for it with his big pleading eyes.

"You sure?" Damon asked sticking two of his finger in Liam's open mouth, he couldn't resist. Liam nodded and allowed Damon to pull him forwards and back onto his cock.

Liam felt fingers curl into his hair as Damon's cock thrust back in his mouth and whined in pleasure. Damon pulled roughly on Liam's dark hair to keep him still while he thrust his hips fucking Liam's throat.

"Fuck you feel good, you want more?" He watched as Liam tried to nod and increased his pace. He saw Liam pull his own cock out the front of his school trousers and touch himself. "Got you're such a slut getting off on this." 

Liam let out a moan of pleasure at the comment and began sucking harder on Damon. He loved the feeling of Damon taking his mouth so roughly.

"Ah fuck you're gagging for it Liam, good you're being such a good boy for me." Damon noticed Liam spasm at those words and saw that he had cum onto the crusty laminate floor. Damon followed soon after and watched as Liam swallowed down his whole load.

"My god Liam that's the best head Ive ever been given. Where the fuck did you learn to suck a dick like that?"

Liam sat back on his heels and smiled, "wouldn't you like to know." He answered looking smug. "You don't have a tissue do you?" He asked looking at the cum all over the floor and his hands. Damon pulled a packet out his back pocket while pulling up his trousers. "Thanks." Liam cleaned himself up before tossing the tissue into an empty drawer that looked like it hadn't been opened for a decade.

"You like praise." Damon teased giving Liam a post coital snog.

"I liked it when you called me a slag too though." Liam admitted cupping Damon's face with his hand.

"So you like to be my good little slag?" Damon asked into Liam's lips.

"Don't I just." Liam smiled allowing Damon to run fingers gently along the sore part of his scalp where his hair had been pulled. "Only during sex though, no body has control over the mighty fuckin L-G outside the bedroom." He joked.

"I've noticed." Damon joked back kissing his nose, "we best go before someone comes by and tries to open the door." Damon sighed and the two boy's reluctantly separated by about a foot before stepping out into the world again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was only short. I didn't want to write more to this chapter cause the next bit has a different vibe.


	6. Noely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel and Liam's relationship explored here I guess (no incest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soz I'm super dyslexic

Later that evening when Liam was home he found the flat empty and lonely, bonehead was out and he was left with nothing to do and no one to annoy. He sat staring at a wall thinking over his options for a bit before marching over to the phone.

"Hello?" Damon answered

"Hey Damon, it's me, that sexy boy you've been banging." Liam explained and Damon snorted, "wanna come over? I've got the flat to myself."

"I don't know it is a weekday." Damon said worried that he wouldn't be allowed.

"Tell ye parents that I'm really struggling all alone cause of me family situation an all." Liam suggested cheekily.

"Let me check." Damon scampered out the room and found his mum, "hey mum, I just had a call from Liam. He's all alone and really upset and he-"

"Of course, and tell him we hope he's okay." Damon's mum answered kindly.

Damon dashed back to the phone, "I'll be over in ten." Damon picked up some uniform, lean underwear and a toothbrush and shoved it into his school bag before heading out the door.

...

  
Liam found himself lazily making out on the sofa with Damon. What started as innocent touches had now developed into heavy groping, "bedroom?" Asked Damon hopefully.

"Noel's not here, he's got a double bed." Liam replied wiggling his eyebrows before taking Damon's hand and leading him into room. It was a decent size but well lived and cluttered with shit. There were three guitar cases in the corner as well as some other sound equipment, a wardrobe that was overflowing and records and CDs everywhere. "Come on!" Liam jumped onto the bed.

Damon jumped on top of him in a play fighting way enforce they got lost in each others bodies agin. They were so busy snogging and feeling each other up that they didn't hear the front door, or the bedroom door. "Liam what the fuck!" The two boys jumped apart to see a very tired looking Noel. "You!" He pointed at Damon, "get out of my sight I need a word with Liam."

Damon looked at Liam and saw his pleading eyes and figured he best stick around the flat for when Noel was finished. He scampered to Liam's room.

"Liam, what the fuck are you doing?" Noel was shouting and Liam for once sat there quietly, "I come hope from making sure out mothers not dead, I haven't slept since yesterday morning! I leave you for one second and you're bringing people into MY bed!"

"Yeah well, you've got a nicer bed." Liam got up to stand opposite Noel.

"I took you in! I fuckin provide for you're skinny ass! I pay for the roof over your fucking stupid head." Noel was almost steaming.

"Yeah well, I don't even like it here." Liam was not expecting the strong right hook he received to the mouth. He fell to the floor with the shock of the impact.

"Get the fuck out!" Noel demanded and watched Liam escape to safety. 

Damon was surprised when Liam trudged in with blood dribbling down his chin. His lip was split and he looked very much like the world had ended. Damon silently went to the bathroom and came back with a damp flannel to see Liam sat at the end of the bed, he gently wiped the blood from the other boys mouth, "wanna tell me about it?" He asked.

"Private." Liam mumbled.

"Wanna go to bed?" Liam nodded, "want me to stay?" Liam nodded again this time his face a little softer. Liam watched Damon leave to put back the washcloth before returning. They stripped to their underwear and Liam let Damon curl around his back spooning him while he fell into an uneasy sleep."

...

  
Liam woke to a sound but he didn't know what it was till he heard it again, "Liam!" it was Noel calling him from the other room. He was very minded not to go help but he knew this only happened when it was really bad. He wiggled out from Damon's grip.

"Where you going?" Damon asked still pretty much asleep.

"Noel's had a nightmare, I've got to go help. I might not be back."

Liam padded through the quiet flat and opened Noel's door, "Noel?" He peered in, "it's just Liam." Liam walked closer into the dark and made out the silhouette of his brother curled up into a small ball.

"Liam?" Noel slightly unfurled and looked at him timidly.

"Do you need me to stay?" Liam asked gently and he saw Noel nod, "wanna talk about it?"

Noel shook his head, "in the morning." He replied as steadily as he could. Liam slipped into the other side of the bed to try and make Noel feel safe as he went back to sleep.

...

Liam woke up early as usual and checked to see if his brother was asleep. Noel was snoring away although his eyes were very puffy so Liam knew he must've been crying last night. He slipped out the room and went back to find Damon who was also sound asleep. He checked the time and decided 6:45 wasn't too mean a time to wake him up. "Damon." He spoke loudly shaking his shoulder.

"Fuck off." Damon grumbled pulling the duvet over his head.

Liam had other ideas, he slid into the narrow bed pressing his front up against Damon's and sliding his hand into Damon pants to wrap around his morning wood.

"Fuck! you cheeky bastard." Damon groaned becoming more awake and reaching down to touch Liam's hard on, "God you're eager." He commented feeling how erect Liam was. Liam just smiled and licked almond Damon's jaw.

Damon bought his other hand up to pinch Liam's nipple, "ahh Damon fuck!" Liam moaned leaning into the touch. They continued to wank until they came over each other. 

"That was quite the wake up." Damon smiled offering up his cum covered fingers for Liam. Liam sucked them clean eagerly before doing the same to his own keeping eye contact with Damon the whole time, "you look so gorgeous eating our cum like that."

"You taste really good" Liam mentioned nonchalantly before dragging Damon up and to the bathroom across the hall, not bothering to dress themselves. 

The two of them shared a shower again taking their time to touch each other, make out and wash each other. They couldn't take as long as they wanted cause they had school. Eventually they got out and dressed, "help yourself to breakfast, I'm just gonna check on me brother." Liam said leaving Damon alone in the kitchen.

"Hey Noely," he said gently shaking the curled up body under the duvet, "wake up."

"Liam?" Noel sat up and didn't wear at Liam for waking him up which was unheard of and worrying.

"You okay? You had a really bad night last night?" Liam asked.

"It was bad, I'm so sorry." Noel began, "I'm sorry I hit you. I had this dream where I was becoming like dad and I was hurting you and I never wanna be like that cunt ever."

"Hey," Liam pulled him into a warm hug, "I'm alright. So are you, and I know you'd never hurt me like he would okay?"

"Okay."

"Wanna see how much Damon's fucked about the kitchen trying to make breakfast?"

"Yeah." Noel smiled and padded out his room behind Liam, still clad in PJs, to find Damon trying to find a clean mug to make a cup of tea with very little luck. 

"Ah Liam thank god, why is everything in this kitchen dirty?" Damon asked in a stressed voice.

"Cause noels been away and he's the responsible one." Liam replied.

"Fucks sake Liam, I was gone for a day!" Noel stresses although there's not really any bite to it. 

The three of them managed to fall into an easy conversation, Damon was a little intimidated by Noel at first given that his only impression of him was either coked out his mind or absolutely fuming at Liam, but after a while he realised Noel wasn't very different o Liam at all. In fact Noel was just a less energetic, more focused and more controlling version of Liam.

...

On the walk to school Damon, out of genuine concern asked about the previous night, "is Noel okay after all that?"

"Yeah, he has it shit after dad n everything but as far as he's concerned he's fine." Liam huffed frustrated.

"Well, I think it's really great he's got you." Damon smiled affectionately.

"Yeah, bonehead said it was proper tough trying to live with him before I moved in cause when he couldn't sleep he'd stay up all night playing the guitar." Liam laughed.

"Sad I didn't get to see you guys perform, I'd die to hear you sing."

"We're gonna be there a lot apparently, I haven't been here long but Noel says they let him play there all the fucking time so you'll get your chance."

"I look forward to it."


End file.
